


Cordially Yours

by bornforwar_archivist



Series: A Lesson in Sharing [5]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Angst, F/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Restive Nature. Sequel to Art Lessons. Complete. Max receives a farewell gift that she can't wait to share.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at[Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar)._
> 
> Rating: NC-17  
> Pairing: Max/ Alec  
> Genre: Ah... AWA? As in angst, woeful angst?  
> Type: Sequel to Art Lessons  
> Timeline: General late Season 2
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Dark Angel. The characters and all recognizable settings belong to the creators, Cameron/ Eglee. So don't sue!
> 
> Summary: Max receives a farewell gift she can't wait to share.
> 
> A/N- Dedicated to EMI. Sorry I couldn't use your idea hun, but hopefully this works for you as well.
> 
> A/N2- Well, this one is way more angsty than I had meant it to be, but seeing how it's sort of turned into a series, I guess it can't be sex all the time. Well, it could. I was going to write more at the end, but somehow it felt very appropriate to leave off where I did. The next one will be out in a few days. Enjoy!

Max sat, staring at the phone for what felt like hours. Every once in a while, her hand would jerk towards it, sometimes even pick it up, but she would never call. Her mind was warring with itself. Not that this was anything new, but over the past few days, it seemed as if she couldn't keep the vortex of thoughts from spinning through her mind. Work didn't help. That entire absent-minded bike riding gave her too much time to think. Crash didn't help, because even though people surrounded her, she felt more alone than ever. Being at home was hopeless with not enough to occupy her. Even riding her baby was becoming more disturbing than soothing, with the constant rumble shaking her body like a full body massage, the thrill reminding her of other thrills of an illicit nature. 

  
  


"Hey Boo, what's up?" Original Cindy greeted as she entered the apartment, slamming the door shut behind her. Max glanced up, startled. She hadn't realized that it was the end of the workday. "You feelin' any better?" Max bit her lip and shrugged. Truth was, she'd asked Cindy to tell Normal that she was sick today. Partly because she was avoiding a certain somebody, partly because she needed to get her head on straight before she had an accident, which was not covered, under her work contract. 

  
  


"I'm okay," she muttered. Original Cindy stared at her while she removed her large bag she used for work and set it on the counter. Max tried to wipe her face clear of the conflicting emotion she knew covered her face. Cindy merely grunted and moved over to her cupboard. She pulled out a box of animal crackers, her snack of late and returned to the counter, to pull up a stool.

  
  


"No, you ain't," she declared pointedly as she tore open the little box. Max maintained her silence. Cindy sighed as she glanced down at the food. "You know, when Original Cindy was a little girl, and it'd been a rough day at school," her voice softened, remembering, losing the usual defiance in her voice, "I'd come home and my mama would be there waitin'. Even though she worked a couple jobs to support us, she'd always be home when my day was done. With a glass full of milk and a box of animal crackers. I liked 'em dipped in dark chocolate," Cindy grinned as she reminisced. Max glanced up at her mention of chocolate as her friends voice gained strength again. "And while we ate, we'd talk about anythin' and everythin'. It felt good, you know? Havin' someone put me first, listenin' no matter what I had to say." 

  
  


Max grinned up shyly at her friend. She could just imagine Cindy as a little girl, puffy hair, large glasses, racing home for a little treat each day. "Yeah, that sounds nice. Certainly different from my childhood." Cindy nodded her agreement to that. She shook the box towards her friend and Max pulled out a cracker. Hmm, cute. A little monkey. She nibbled on it slowly; imagining how good it would taste covered in bittersweet dark chocolate, as Cindy had described. She knew Alec would absolutely love it. Her grin turned silly as she imagined him arranging a whole zoo full of animal crackers, playing with each one before joyfully snapping off it's head and crunching down, just like a big kid. She nearly choked as she realized she'd entered the realm of daydreams again. She really had to stop doing that.

  
  


"Okay," Cindy's voice interrupted her musing. "So break it down for your girl. What's got you spun this time? Logan?"

  
  


"It's Logan," she admitted slowly, softly. "And other things." She glanced up, the anguish over her situation clearly written in her eyes. "Why does it have to be so hard?" she asked, tears brimming, nearly spilling over. Cindy hurried around the counter to wrap an arm around her friend. 

  
  


"Oh sugah," she crooned. "It shouldn't be. It never should be but it always seems to be. I mean, this whole virus thing aside, you should be happy. But you haven't been."

  
  


"I've been happy!" she protested. Yes, certain days had made her very happy. Cindy stroked her friend's hair fondly. 

  
  


"Yeah, but have you noticed that it's been when you ain't around yo' man?" she asked matter-of-factly. She sighed again. "You know Original Cindy has always believed that the two of you were fated to be together. But maybe it's time for a new fate."

  
  


"You don't think Logan and I are destined for each other anymore?" Max asked quickly, slightly shocked. O.C. had always been their biggest supporter. 

  
  


"This girl only believes in fate when it makes you happy," she announced wryly. "Some days boo, you gotta make your own fate!"

  
  


"I'm supposed to go over there for dinner," Max informed her and Cindy nodded, not having trouble with the sudden switch in conversational direction. It was usual for them. 

  
  


"You need ta have a talk with the boy," she assured her friend sagely. "Sit down and figure this bitch out. Because whatever you feel now, this involves him too. You owe him that much at least." Max couldn't deny the truth there. 

  
  


"You're right," she sighed. "I better go."

  
  


***** 

  
  


Feeling extremely nervous, more so than she normally did around Logan, Max knocked at his door, rather than breezing in as she usually did. He answered quickly enough, a pleasant smile lighting up his face. "Hey Max," he greeted, secretly pleased that she was treating the evening with the decorum it deserved, instead of sneaking about like the thief she used to be. "Come on in. Dinner's ready. All we have to do is sit down and eat." Obviously he had been thinking about their previous virus danger-laden get togethers. Max stepped in and slid her coat off, laying it over a chair like she normally did. She followed Logan through the penthouse, barely avoiding running into his back as he stopped short. He turned back to her and gestured at the coffee table. 

  
  


"What?" she murmured. 

  
  


"I got you a little something," he grinned, pointing at a box. Max stepped forward and picked it up. Cherry cordials. Her eyebrows shot up as he continued. "I know they're your favorites and after the other night, I thought you'd like some."

  
  


"Oh, t-that's very nice," Max mumbled.  _'Funny,'_  her mind scoffed.  _'He never thought about getting you your favorite chocolate until you broke into his place for some. And if he knew they were a favorite, why did he never get any before?'_  "Thank you." Her mind continued to whirl, the thoughts spurning more and more complaints about past transgressions.  _'And why is it that every time you spend an evening together, you always end up doing something he's interested in. The wine, the pasta, Eyes Only work? When has he ever been interested in what you do?'_  Well, there was the time he rode her baby.  _'And only because he'd temporarily gotten the use of his legs back and wanted to celebrate.'_  Well, there were the times he joined her at Crash.  _'Just to sit in a corner and ignore everyone while he worked on his E.O. stuff.'_  Well, he had come to Jam Pony.  _'Just to pick you up for_ his  _cousin's wedding.'_  Okay stop! Max turned to Logan, gently setting the box back on the table. "Logan, we need to talk."

  
  


***** 

  
  


Max hurried from the apartment. That had been so much harder than she'd expected. Especially when he didn't play fair. She wiped a furiously streaming tear from her cheek, her other hand clenched convulsively around the box of cordials that Logan had insisted she take. It had been a gift. They were hers. And there was only one thing she wanted to do with them. She bit her lip and smiled bitterly as she threw her leg over the seat of her baby. She'd had a rough night, only one way to relax.

  
  


***** 

  
  


Alec groaned as he let himself into his apartment. It had been the night from hell. Well, more like the last few days of hell. Max had been avoiding him, he was sure, even going so far as to call in sick for work today. Normally when she avoided him, at least she was in his vicinity, so he could judge her mood. But he didn't have that today. And then Sketchy had reminded him about the date he'd set for this evening, with... Sandy? Three weeks ago, he'd figured he'd still be free and had went ahead and lined things up with... Mandy? But when he'd scrambled around to find her number, to break the date, he'd had no luck. And even as he could be a callous Manticore bastard, he was also a little too much of a gentleman to just not show up. At least that's what he told himself. Maybe there was just a pinch of hurt feelings over Max ignoring him. He'd needed a little bolstering and Tandy...? Well, whatever her name was, she could be the one doing it. 

  
  


But as soon as he'd met her at the pre-arranged club, he'd known what a bad idea it was. All his charm deserted him as he'd told her that he'd been unable to stay. The woman had thrown an absolute fit, attracting far too much attention to them, complaining about how she'd refused other men during her vacation because she'd been looking forward to this evening. Alec tried various ways to placate her and had finally just walked off as she threw obscenities at his back. He'd headed to Crash, wondering if Max would show up, knowing she probably wouldn't. He had run into Sketchy, who'd asked after his date. With a slick grin that made him slightly ill, he'd bragged about the "short and sweet" date he'd had. Sketch of course had laughed over Alec's enviable, at least by male standards, ability to get the good stuff without having to put up with the romance crap. They'd played a few rounds of pool, drank a few beers and Alec had called it a night.

  
  


But when he caught sight of the golden box on his kitchen counter, he perked up. Her scent was in the air, but faded slightly. Alec approached the box, wondering what game she was playing now. He ran a finger over the box as he read the contents, cherry cordials. His eyebrow lifted and he picked the box up, glancing around, even though he knew she was no longer there. He broke the plastic seal and removed the top. The heavenly aroma of chocolate wafted past his nose and he smiled softly. He couldn't resist and just had to try one. As he bit into the confection, he caught sight of the note under the box. He picked it up as his tongue darted out to lick away a dribble of creamy filling from his lip. The note was simple and to the point.

  
  


_Hey, I got these tonight. Didn't know if you'd ever tried them, so I thought I'd pass them along. Hope you enjoy them._

_  
_

She hadn't even signed it. Not that she needed to. Alec's brow furrowed as he wondered if there were any hidden meanings in this action. Why hadn't she stayed, waited for him? Why did she write for him to enjoy them? Didn't she want to enjoy them with him? Alec popped the last bit of cordial in his mouth, chewing slowly. The taste of the chocolate, the cherry, the scent of her in the air, filled his senses. There was always one way to figure this out. Alec crumpled the paper in his fist and slammed the top back on the box. And was out the door in seconds.

  
  


***** 

  
  


Alec didn't bother with knocking. He let himself into Max and O.C.'s apartment and quickly checked to make sure O.C. was still out. Her room was empty and he hadn't seen her elsewhere. But neither had he seen Max. He crept towards her room and was stunned to see her slumbering away. He moved into the room, wondering if he should stay, wake her up, slide into bed with her, or just go home. But when he saw the damp spot on her pillow, under her cheek, he knew he couldn't walk away. He perched on the edge of the bed and ran a finger lightly over her cheek. What had made her cry tonight? Was it him, them? Or had something else happened? She began to stir and Alec pulled back. 

  
  


Max's rare moment of sleep was disturbed and she came awake slowly. She felt where the pool of her tears had soaked into her pillow, but it hadn't been that which had woken her up. She blinked a few times, trying to clear the gritty feeling from her eyes and found Alec staring down at her, his face full of concern. "Alec?" she asked softly, her voice tight with emotion, still. 

  
  


"Hey Maxie," he responded, just as softly. "You okay?"

  
  


The gentleness in his voice caught at her and Max could feel the tears start again. "No," she choked out and glanced away. "I've just had a really crappy night." Alec sighed and gathered her into his lap as she sobbed. He'd never seen her this defeated before, that she couldn't hold the emotion at bay around him. When she couldn't revert to anger instead of the pain of sadness. He stroked her back, rocking a little with her as her hands twisted in his jacket. He rested his cheek against her head, figuring that if she still had tears, it was better to get them out now. When she finally began to quiet down, he stopped the swaying motion.

  
  


"What happened?" he murmured, but she shook her head.

  
  


"I don't want to think about it," she sniffled. Alec bit his lip, wondering what he could do. He had no idea why she was so upset. Did it have something to do with him? With Logan? Was she really not feeling well? But the need to shelter her, protect her had developed immensely in him over the last couple weeks. He needed to see her smile again. 

  
  


"So I came home tonight," he whispered in her ear. "And there was this box of chocolates sitting on my counter." He held his breath as she shifted away from him, her face guilty. 

  
  


"Yeah, about that..." she bit her lip, unable to meet his eyes. 

  
  


"Well I tried one," Alec rushed on, determined not to let her speak. He couldn't bare it if she told him she'd left them for him as a farewell gift. And it was with immense relief that he saw the corner of her mouth turn up, just a little. 

  
  


"Oh," she nodded, speaking softly, almost shy. "What'd you think of them?"

  
  


"They're good," he shrugged. He leaned forward and Max tipped herself back suddenly so that he wouldn't bump into her. He chuckled at her actions, telling himself firmly that she was not avoiding him. She couldn't be. He reached for the chocolates that had gotten deposited on her nightstand and pulled back, opening it as he sat. He tilted the box her way and watched her eyes take a sudden interest. He pushed it a little closer and was gratified when she took one. Her eyes fluttered shut as she took a bite and she sighed happily. Alec felt his mouth go dry. With all the different treats they'd tried, he'd never seen such instant pleasure. He collected himself quickly and reached for one as well. "So I take you it you like them too?" he chuckled. 

  
  


"They're my favorite," she admitted, reclining on the bed to fully enjoy herself. She didn't know why, or wouldn't fully admit, that everything was so much better once Alec had arrived to comfort her. He did it without hesitation, knowing that most times, it would backfire on him, but he kept it up. Max was beginning to appreciate just how much that comfort meant to her. Alec, for his part, was thrilled by her admission. Max wouldn't waste her favorite chocolate on him if he didn't mean at least a little something to her, would she?

  
  


"Mmm," he sighed as he scooted up beside her, the box on his lap. "You know, there is something about these little things," he chuckled wickedly. Max glanced up at him but continued to lick the syrupy filling off her fingers. "They just, kind of remind me of something. Don't you think?"

  
  


"I wouldn't know what," she retorted a little saucily as she reached for another. "They're just chocolate and cherries. What on earth could they remind you of?"

  
  


_'You,'_  his mind screamed. But Alec suppressed the desire surging through him. Right now he just wanted to bring a smile back to her face. And he knew just how to do it. He pulled another candy from the box and held it up, as if studying it. "I don't know. Maybe it's the shape?" He turned it over. "Or maybe what's inside." Assuming a perplexed look, he gently rapped the chocolate against the edge of the box, chuckling as the shell cracked. "Ah, that's it."

  
  


"What's it?" Max asked, then caught the gleam in his eye. "What are you doing?"

  
  


Alec laughed and lifted the chocolate up, inserting his thumbs along the cracks. "What do you mean, what am I doing? I'm breaking an egg!" He held the confection over her as Max's eyes went wide.

  
  


"Oh! Don't you dare! Alec, don't!" she was shrieking and laughing at the same time as he poured the filling over her bare stomach where her t-shirt had ridden up. The cherry fell out and landed with a plop just next to her navel. 

  
  


"Oh look," he said plaintively, pointing at her stomach, "the yolk." Max continued to giggle and shoved at his shoulder.

  
  


"You idiot," she gasped. "Now I'm all sticky!"

  
  


"Oops," he deadpanned. He sat back and threw the two halves of chocolate in his mouth, completely ignoring the mess that was pooled along her stomach. 

  
  


"You do realize that you're cleaning this up mister," Max growled, as she looked around for a tissue or towel, or something. "Oh!" she gasped as Alec suddenly attacked her stomach with a vengeance. Max stared down at him, fighting the urge to nudge his head lower. 

  
  


Alec dragged his tongue across her warm flesh, the sweet taste of cherries bursting in his mouth. He glanced up at Max; pleased with himself for replacing the tears with a stunned look mixed with faint amusement. He winked lazily at her and just as she let the tension loose from her rigid body, pursed his lips and blew a huge raspberry across her skin. Her reaction was instant, squirming and shrieking, gasping and pleading as she begged for him to stop. But Alec was relentless, his fingers tickling where his lips couldn't reach. Max's arms were flailing, her feet drumming on the bed as she tried to buck him off. He'd attacked so suddenly that Max didn't have the chance to retaliate before he had her in a quivering mess. But when she lost even the ability to form a coherent word, Alec eased off her, contenting himself by molding his body alongside hers. 

  
  


"Feel better now?" he asked softly as she tried to regain her breath. She turned her head to face him and slowly nodded. Oddly enough, she felt immensely better, although the reason for her tears wasn't quite forgotten. Something in her face must have told Alec this as he scooted up a little bit and nudged her shoulder. Max felt his arm snake under her and she rolled into him, resting her head on his shoulder. He reached for the chocolates, setting them on his stomach and crossing his ankles, getting comfortable. Max took another chocolate and nibbled slowly on it.

  
  


"So how was your day?" she asked softly in between bites.

  
  


"It was all right," he half-shrugged. "Normal was on his usual rampage."

  
  


"Which I'm sure didn't affect you in the least," she chuckled wryly. Alec pouted at her and she giggled. 

  
  


"I'll have you know that I was very affected," he whined mockingly. "I had to deliver two packages. Two!"

  
  


"Oh poor baby," she crooned, and then ruined it by laughing again. She laid her head on his chest, content to let him ramble on about the unimportant things that made up their days. 

  
  


After a while though, he fell quiet and Max wondered if he was getting sleepy. But then his fingers stole out to snag another cordial. Max watched as he bit into it, snickering softly. "What?' he demanded. 

  
  


"You're eating it wrong," she informed him smugly. He arched an eyebrow at her. 

  
  


"And how am I supposed to eat it?" he groused. "I thought I was doing okay, you know mouth, chewing, and even going so far as to swallow. Isn't that right?"

  
  


"Well it is," Max allowed. "But if you really want to enjoy it..." She trailed off and Alec grinned.

  
  


"Why don't you tell me," he urged softly. Max glanced down at the box and then pouted up at him. 

  
  


"I would, but you ate the last one." Alec glanced down guiltily. He bit his lip.

  
  


"Sorry?" he offered, even though he had enjoyed the treat immensely. Or maybe it was the company. 

  
  


"That's okay," Max sighed theatrically. "I guess I can always wait until I have another box of cordials."

  
  


"Or you could just tell me," Alec suggested again.

  
  


"Well," Max hedged, "it's really something that you demonstrate." She tapped at his stomach thoughtfully with one finger. "Hmm, if only I had something to demonstrate on." Alec swallowed hard at the sudden turn of desire in her voice. He'd been hoping, but hadn't deluded himself that anything would happen tonight. Not with the frame of mind she had been in. "I suppose I could demonstrate on you," she suggested silkily. 

  
  


"Please do," he invited, his own voice deepening with arousal. Max smiled up at him as she brought her face close to her neck.

  
  


"It's probably just me," she whispered and drew in a deep breath, "but I just love the scent of chocolate. I love to inhale the aroma as soon as I have it." She stretched her neck, nuzzling at his jaw as she pulled in his scent. Alec's eyes glittered dangerously as he watched her. "And then," she continued, pressing a kiss to his ear, "I just have to take a little nibble." She sucked the lobe into her mouth, her teeth scraping gently as Alec suppressed a groan. 

  
  


"W-what then?" he gasped. Max began to move down his throat, still taking small nips of his throat.

  
  


"Mmm, I always start at the top, just nibbling away," she murmured against his skin. Her hands reached to push his shirt out of the way, but Alec quickly sat up and yanked it off. He sank back, eager for Max to continue her lesson. Max watched him surrender himself to her and felt an absolute thrill run through her. She moved until she was even with his stomach. "And then I get to the cream. I always like the cream, just have to lap it up," she giggled as she put her tongue to use over his washboard abs. She felt him tensing under her as he enjoyed her ministrations. She glanced up as her hands then reached for the snap of his pants. "It doesn't matter if it's made with liqueur, or cherry juice and powdered sugar, it's all sweet. Don't you think?" she asked innocently as she undid his pants, sliding the zipper down slowly. 

  
  


"Oh hell yes," he panted. 

  
  


"And then I get to the cherry," she whispered, dropping a kiss on his newly bared erection. Alec hissed as he hips jerked reflexively. "So sweet, so juicy, just have to roll it around my mouth," she murmured, then matched action to words. Alec stilled as her wide lips slid over the heated skin, resisting the urge to thrust into her, furiously reminding himself to let her set the pace. She pulled back, letting him slip from her as she gazed up at him with heated eyes. "And by then, I just can't wait, I have to have it all."

  
  


"Oh God, yeah," Alec grunted as her hand stroked him. "Take it all baby," he urged. Max complied, opening her mouth just a hint and placing it on his tip. She pushed down, keeping her mouth wrapped tightly around him as she took in as much as she could. Alec moaned at the sensation, his fingers curling in her hair as she rubbed her tongue against him. She pulled back and moved down, finding a rhythm that had him digging his heels into the bed sheets. She moved up to his tip again, swirling her tongue around and over him as her hand came up to cup his sac, rolling it gently in the palm of her hand. Her other hand pumped him slowly as she used her teeth to nibble carefully around the sensitized area under the head. By then Alec was swearing, softly and rapidly under his breath. Max waited until he made eye contact with him and once again took him all in, as far as she could...and then hummed. His entire body went rigid.

  
  


"Ah, fuck Max," he rasped, as his world exploded in a flickering, shuddering moment suspended in time. His head fell back against the pillow finally as Max released him to sit up and giggle. She scooted up closer to him and rested her chin on his chest.

  
  


"So, did you get all that?" she asked teasingly. His head lolled a little as he glanced down at her.

  
  


"Ugh, no questions," he muttered, his eyes blinking rapidly. "Can't think. Brain melted." Max laughed uproariously at his assertion and he managed a little half-grin. Max slowly calmed down from her amusement to see him staring at her, his eyes soft. "You are so beautiful," he whispered, his trembling hand reaching out to brush the hair back from her face," and if I could just hear you laugh like that every day, know you're at least a little happy, I could die a very happy man."

  
  


Max actually felt her heart stop a beat as he uttered those words. His admission didn't shock her, much. But it was as if a whole new world opened up to her when she let the truth of it finally come out. She couldn't speak, her mind whirling as she saw how she had needed him more and more these last few weeks. He had been her rock, her savior. She didn't need him to save her physically, Manticore had mostly seen to that in their little experiments. But her heart, her mind, he was pulling her back from the abyss she had found herself sinking into. "Oh Alec," she murmured, her voice breaking. "I can't-" she choked out the words, but couldn't continue.  _'I can't even begin to tell you how much you mean to me,'_  she wanted to say. But he wouldn't let her. His hand cupped her cheek as he shushed her. 

  
  


"It's okay baby," he crooned, his eyes haunted. "Whatever you can't, I can." He swallowed heavily, the need to make her understand overwhelming everything. "I can be anything for you Maxie," he whispered.  _'You just have to let me, just let me do this for you,'_ his mind cried out. Max bit her lip, her eyes brimming with tears once more. But it wasn't sadness. It was acceptance, so deep that every cell in her body quivered for him. Max knew that if she couldn't tell him, she'd need to show him. 

  
  


The End


End file.
